J2, My Way
by Oni Lord
Summary: It's been five years, Jade is in High School but is still a troublemaker. She misses the old adventure days with Jackie. Now Jade would give anything for another exciting adventure. But when Jade gets a chance to go on one, thing's get out of hand.
1. The Alley and the Offer

J2, My Way By: Oni Lord  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Jackie Chan Adventures Characters.  
  
Note from the Author: Hi everyone! This is my first JCA story! I decided to write it because I had a hard time writing my TT fic. This story will have variables from the episode J2, so I've hope that you've seen it Please review this story but no flames! I'd really appreciate it a lot!  
  
Story Thus Far: It's been five years since Taracudo and the Oni masks. Jade is in High School but is still a troublemaker from time to time. She misses the old adventure days with Jackie. Now Jade would give anything for another exciting adventure. But when Jade gets a chance to go on one, thing's get out of hand.  
  
Chapter 1: The Alley and the Offer  
  
"Awww, but Jackie I don't want to go to school! I want to stay home!" Jade said in a sweet voice.  
  
"No!" Jackie replied.  
  
"But!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ch." Jade then swung her backpack over her soldier and went out the door.  
  
Maybe I'll skip school...Jade thought to herself, you know that's a good idea she thought again. Besides Monday is always so boring all we do is listen to the teachers blab out assignments.  
  
"Now where should I go?" Jade said in a whisper. Just then Jade saw her bus come down the street toward her. With one swift move, Jade leaped into an alleyway so no one on her bus would see her.  
  
"Now I think I'll go to the arcade. Jade said. Jade then took a shortcut through the ally towards the arcade. Then out of nowhere six gang members jumped out from the ally's shadows.  
  
"AHHHH!" Jade screamed in panic and ran down the ally in the direction of Uncles shop. "Your not going anywhere sweet cheeks." Said the head the head gang member. "We just want to have some fun..."  
  
After that Jade was screaming like crazy, "JACKIE!!!" The head gang member then gave a signal and a gang member tripped Jade. Jade landed hard on the pavement and got a cut on her knee. Blood started to run down her leg. That was it for Jade, she was getting mad.  
  
Jade swung her leg towards the leaders head and knocked him to the ground. One down only five more to go...she thought, then two more members charged at her Jade did a flip and the bullies clonked heads. They fell down to the floor then the three left pinned her to a wall. Jade couldn't move so she called for help.  
  
"JACKIE!!!" Just then Jackie came running down the ally, then gang members fled in the opposite direction.  
  
"Jade!" Jackie yelled. "What are you doing!" He said as he pulled Jade to her feet.  
  
"I...I can explain." Jade said. "I skipped school then the gang and I then- "  
  
"I think I've heard enough." Jackie said. "What am I going to do with you?" Jackie muttered. "Well right know lets get you home and get a bandage on you."  
  
"So I'm not in trouble!! Jade said hopefully.  
  
"Oh you're in trouble all right..." Jackie said, "No TV For a week." Jade then stomped up to her room.  
  
"I hate life..." Jade muttered, "I hate school, I hate everything about life, I hate this, I hate that." I think I'll go get a drink Jade thought, to cool my nerves. Jade got some lemonade and found Jackie in the kitchen.  
  
"Can I go outside?" Jade asked Jackie.  
  
"It depends where do you want to go." Jackie replied. Jade scanned her mind for an excuse then Jade said,  
  
"I have to go to the library so I can do a report!" she said hopefully.  
  
"Fine, but be back by dinnertime." Jackie said.  
  
"Yes!" Jade muttered under her breath as she walked out the door.  
  
"Lets see...where too go..." Jade thought still not believing that Jackie had bought it.  
  
"I know I'll go to the fair!" She said. The fair was fifteen miles away so Jade got a cab. "Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
"To the fair!" Jade replied. In no time they where there and Jade paid the driver some money. As soon as she went inside Jade noticed Captain Black in the crowd.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jade asked.  
  
"Looking for you." Captain Black replied.  
  
"Why would you want me." She asked?  
  
"I want you because, I'm going to the east coast to start up Section 14."  
  
"That's great!" Jade said.  
  
"So who's going to run Section 13?" Jade asked being very curious.  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you," said Captain Black.  
  
"I want you to be in... charge, Jade." Captain Black said sharply.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note from the Author: Cliffhanger! (Evil Laughter.) Well If your see the episode "J2" you know what's going to happen. Please review!!! I'd like to give a big thanks to my sister, Yu Mutou for posting this story and editing it for me. Thanks Yu!  
  
Yu Mutou: No problem. Since you finally reviewed Passion I guess I can start talking to you again.  
  
Oni Lord: Yah, whatever.  
  
Yu Mutou: But you better review Ch. 6!  
  
Oni Lord: Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrre.  
  
Well until next time...  
  
~Oni Lord 


	2. Section 13

J2, My Way By: Oni Lord  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Jackie Chan Adventure characters.  
  
Note From the Author: Sorry the last chapter was so short so I made this one longer. I'd like to give a shout out to all of the reviewers:  
  
Vampire Naomi: Thanks for reviewing! You actually made my day.  
  
Forgotten Love: I know I need work but, I try so anyway for the advise.  
  
Yu Mutou: Thanks for the review ... I am glad you thought it was good. ^-^  
  
Also if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me your ideas in the reviews! Thanks for reviewing!!! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Section 13  
  
"Are you kidding Captain Black!?" Jade muttered.  
  
"No Jade I'm very serious, I trust that you can handle this. Of course you have to say yes and Jackie has to agree."  
  
"Well of course I want to do it!!!" Jade shouted. "I'm going to be a secret agent, I'm going to be a secret agent!" Jade chanted.  
  
"Don't forget about Jackie!" Captain Black reminded. "We can work out the details with him."  
  
"Fine, I just hope he says yes." Jade muttered.  
  
"I hope so to." Captain Black thought. Then at that moment there was a rumble in the air.  
  
"Looks like our ride is here." Captain Black said. Out of nowhere a helicopter appeared. Captain Black got in and signaled for Jade to follow. Jade got in and sat down. The rest of the ride was pretty quiet to Uncle's shop. The helicopter landed in a nearby parking lot. They both got out and walked to the door.  
  
"Are you ready?" Captain Black said.  
  
"I hope so..." Jade replied. Captain Black opened the door.  
  
"Captain Black what are you doing here?" Jackie asked noticing Captain Black right away.  
  
"I have some serious news." Captain Black said.  
  
"What did Jade do this time..." Said Jackie. Not really wanting to know what it was.  
  
"It's not what she did, it's what I want here to do, I want Jade to be-"  
  
"He wants me to be the leader of Section 13!" Jade butted in.  
  
"YOU WHAT?! Have you lost your mind!" Jackie was screaming!  
  
"No I haven't, I trust Jade will do a great job." Captain Black said calmly.  
  
"A great job!? She's sixteen years old for peat sakes, and what about school!"  
  
"First of all you have to sign a contract, and second of all she will be tutored."  
  
"This is crazy..." Jackie mumbled. Captain Black then handed the contract to Jackie.  
  
"Just sign on the dotted line." He said.  
  
"I'll have to think it over." Jackie said now red in the face.  
  
"Please say yes!" Jade said, "This is my dream come true!"  
  
"I'll think about it." Jackie said sharply looking at Jade.  
  
"Fine." Said Captain Black, "I'll come back in the morning." With that Captain Black left.  
  
"So Jackie what are you going to do!?" Jade said hopefully.  
  
"I SAID I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" Jackie screamed, "...sorry Jade, I'm just stressed."  
  
Jackie went up to his room and went to bed.  
  
"I guess I'll do the same." Jade said to herself. Next morning Jackie was filled with stress and Jade was so anxious for an answer. They both got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Aiyaaa! Jackie, you are putting out bad chi. Be calm." Said Uncle.  
  
"I'm sorry Uncle, but yesterday we got an offer from Captain Black and he wants Jade to be head of Section 13."  
  
"Ha, Jade is offered a chance to be a leader of a super secret base at 16 years old and you go through college for archeology!"  
  
"Uncle be serious!" Jackie yelled!  
  
"Uncle will go make tea now and get away from Jackie." He muttered. Then just on cue Captain Black came through the door.  
  
"So Jackie, have you made up your mind yet?" Captain Black asked.  
  
"Well, I decided that I shouldn't hold back Jade from what she wants to do so the answer is, yes."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Jackie!!! I promise I'll do a good job." Jade jumped up and down chanting, I'm going to be a secret agent. With all the commotion Jade knocked over a vase and Jackie caught it. He smiled at Captain Black.  
  
"So here's the contract." Said Captain Black. "Jade, let's show you around...again." Before long Jade, Captain Black and Jackie were in the helicopter and flying to Section 13. The helicopter went through a secret entrance on the top of a building. When everyone got out Jackie just looked around in amazement at the new and improved Section 13. Neither Jade nor Jackie had seen Section 13 for 5 years.  
  
Jade had so many flashbacks of the adventures she had, had here. They all noticed that every machine had sleek black steel. Although much was the same, such as the structure and where the rooms where.  
  
"So, lets show you to your office." Captain Black said happily. "Then I'll give you a tour."  
  
"I wonder if my office is big or if it has a buffet with desert!" So many thoughts were streaming through Jades head as they went higher and higher. Finally they reached the top floor. Jades office was really big.  
  
"So Jade, here it is." The office lecture was pretty boring so Jade just stared at the tiles on the ceiling. As soon the lecture was over they started down again. Jade saw many familiar sights such as her old friend Keppler and to her surprise she even saw Agent Tag.  
  
Great! Jade thought, I can get back at him. Before long the tour was over and Jade was given a long sheet of codes.  
  
"This is so you can direct everybody on a mission. Its like the mores code." Captain Black explained. "I recommend that you memorize them as soon as possible." Said Captain Black. Jade nodded as she looked at the list. She though, wow this is going to be harder that I expected.  
  
"So that's it." Said Captain Black. You can be my apprentice for the next couple of days.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Note From the Author: I made this chapter a little longer although it was still but was itching to post it so here it is. I know that it is a little boring at the moment but I'm just rushing to getting the basic plot line into place. I hope you review and please no flames! So, until next time.  
  
~ Oni Lord. 


End file.
